Buttobi Jump
Buttobi Jump (ぶっとびジャンプ, Buttobi Janpu, lit. Full Throttle Jump) is a shoot hissatsu technique. Description Inazuma Eleven GO *''"Leap to an incridible height, then kick the ball down with all your might!"'' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *''"Spring up into the air and use your momentum to propel the ball!"'' Users Inazuma Eleven GO= *'Taki Yoshihiko' *'Nishizono Shinsuke' *'Yamane Minori' *'Kuniki Tetsuo' *'Okusano Maiya' *'Hizu Takatoshi' *'Mohi Kanta' *'Batta' *'Sakebi' *'Kawai Mimi' *'Okojo' *'Usa' *'Munsto' *'Tsukimi Hideho' *'Kamishiro' *'Ruby' *'Sagamihara' *'Cutter' *'Kako' *'Nekomu' *'Hayata' *'Momo' *'Menuki' *'Matsudo' *'Suppa' *'Dokuro' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'Bull Rex' *'Taki Yoshihiko' *'Sei Saabo' *'Densuke' *'Ayuma' *'Terumin' *'Katsura' *'Fukurou' *'Ruby' *'Mohi Kanta' *'Tsukimi Hideho' *'Okusano Maiya' *'Fuuko' *'Turquoise' *'Kuniki Tetsuo' *'Yamane Minori' *'Batta' *'Mayfair' *'Kako' *'Shirayuki Ringo' *'Sakebi' *'Menuki' *'Okojo' *'Munsto' *'Cutter' *'Konto' *'Usa' *'Opera' *'Kawai Mimi' *'Kouchuu' *'Nekomu' *'Hayata' *'Douke' *'Matsudo' *'Suppa' *'Dokuro' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'Taki Yoshihiko' *'Sei Saabo' *'Sarana Kukri' *'Talkoi' *'Mohi Kanta' *'Kawai Mimi' *'Konto' *'Fuuko' *'Kako' *'Densuke' *'Kyoui' *'Dokuro' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'Nishizono Shinsuke' |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'Nishizono Shinsuke' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Nishizono Shinsuke' *'Taki Yoshihiko' Info Inazuma Eleven GO In the anime, Shinsuke was very eager to learn and use a hissatsu technique, like Tenma. When he was trying to learn the hissatsu shot, he wanted it to be a defense hissatsu. However, during the time when Tenma and the third years, Nishizono finally perfected Buttobi Jump, but Sangoku pointed out that it turned out to be a shoot hissatsu, not a defense hissatsu technique. When he jumps higher, he evolved this hissatsu technique, like in the match against Teikoku. Later in the match against Kaiou and Akizora Challengers, Shinsuke scored with this hissatsu. It shares some resemblances to God Cannon. It was seen again in episode 46 on the TV, which Raimon was watching at it. Movie It appeared in the GO movie and blocked Seidou's Seiei Hei Pawn B from advancing through the field, with Amagi's Viva! Banri no Choujou. It also created a chain shoot with Justice Wing and scored the fourth goal against Zero. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone It was used in episode 4 to stop Alpha's keshin armed shoot but without any success. However, with the help from Straw and Smile, it helped Matchos who stopped the shoot using Excellent Breast. Gallery Buttobi Jump Failed CS 4 HQ.PNG|Buttobi Jump failed. Shinsuke and Amagi blocked Seidou GO Movie HQ.png|Buttobi Jump and Viva! Banri no Choujou stopped Seidou. Buttobi Jump artwork.jpg|Buttobi Jump artwork. Slideshow Anime Buttobi Jump GO 21 HQ 1.PNG Buttobi Jump GO 21 HQ 3.PNG Buttobi Jump GO 21 HQ 4.PNG Buttobi Jump GO 21 HQ 6.PNG Buttobi Jump GO 21 HQ 7.PNG Buttobi Jump GO 21 HQ 9.PNG Buttobi Jump GO 21 HQ 12.PNG Buttobi Jump GO 21 HQ 15.PNG Buttobi Jump GO 21 HQ 17.PNG Buttobi Jump GO 21 HQ 18.PNG Video Movie Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme Trivia *In episode 16, at first Shinsuke was using it as an defense technique, not a shoot. However, in episode 17, Buttobi Jump has finally been used as a shoot technique and scored the second goal for Raimon. **This was also shown in the GO Movie, where Shinsuke used it as a defense technique, but later on as a shoot technique. Category:Earth Hissatsu Category:Shoot Block